


Ghost of a Memory

by DayDream64



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Need More Fi, Soul Bond, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDream64/pseuds/DayDream64
Summary: The young brave hero was instructed to save the land of Hyrule from the Calamity. So why has he gone so far off path into the Lost Woods?
Relationships: Fi/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. A Wistful Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a two-part fic for a bit and I finally got around to it. I really do think it's interesting to explore Fi's role in the game, knowing she's still there.

The young blonde-haired adventurer wondered what he was doing so far off the beaten path. _“Link, you must save my daughter and the kingdom,”_ the voice of King Rhoam echoed in his mind.  
  
_“Go reclaim the Devine Beasts and free your fallen friends,”_ was the task the older Impa gave him. While he didn’t remember anything about his old life, he felt…obligated to see this through. So why is it that he’s feeling a more powerful urge to wander into this neck of the woods?  
  
_“Link…you are the light, our light. And it must shine upon Hyrule once again,”_ was the message the trapped Princess told him. The blue-tunic’d young man sighed, feeling a sense of guilt. He stayed in his thoughts for far too long as the fog becomes denser around him. Running and fighting his way through it, he finds himself back at the starting point. He groans in frustration; this is the seventh time this has happened to him. Seeing as he’s exhausted an entire afternoon to this maze he sits by one the torches to rest. He closes his eyes, feeling the warm embers of the fire sooth him in the cold misty tree path.

 ** _“Link…”_** a voice begins to call out to him; it feels so familiar. **_“…follow.”_** Follow? Follow what? The young man stirs in his sleep. He wants to follow, but doesn’t know what it means. **_“Master…”_** the voice becoming clearer now. It was robotic, yet oddly charming. It’s a feminine tone that made Link feel…nostalgic. **_“…bravery and stubbornness will only get so you far. You must listen and feel.”_** He doesn’t know why, but, he trusts her. **_“I must apologize that you have to follow me once more, as when we first met,”_** there’s a sad small laugh with the tone.

His heart sank; she was another forgotten memory. Just how much has he lost when the Calamity struck 100 years ago? **_“However, I do require you to seek me once more. Follow the spirit and the life flowing in these dark woods. Follow the Breath of the Wild.”_** A small glimpse of a memory, or a rather a ghost of one, flashes through his mind. He can see himself, wearing different clothes, hiking through a few hills and to a temple, following something: following someone. He feels her presence get closer and he calls out to her; only to wake up. He jolts upright and breathes heavily, trying to piece together what just happened.

That voice seems to be a guide of sorts. Much like the other guides on his journey so far, it’s given him a goal to accomplish. But this one feels strangely different; it feels oddly personal. Link stands up and looks at the path lighted by the torches ahead. **_“Follow the Breath of the Wild_**. ** _”_** What exactly does she mean by that? He huffs and shakes his head; he wasn’t going to find out by just sitting around. He gathers himself and his supplies and goes back on the trail.

* * *

“G’rm,” he grumbles, walking slowly in the forest. It’s now the fifteenth time he’s done this and gotten lost. He thought we has listening to her advice by no longer rushing into every direction. But even with being slower, he still winds up back by the trail of torches. The fog gets incredibly dense again, warping him back the torched-lit area. “HYAH!” he yells angrily before dropping to his knees. He’s never going to get out of this place. He’s never going to find her. He should’ve stayed on the main path. No, acting like this got him lost to begin with. He needs to approach it from a different angle. Link lets his body and temper relax, closing his eyes once more.  
  
**_“You Must Listen and Feel.”_** He takes a few slow breaths as he eases his mind and sits still. Nothing happens for a few short moments; everything comes to a stop, save for the crackling of the flame nearby. Slightly, ever so gently, the a small brush of wind flows through Link’s hair. It begins to make a sound, but it’s more of a delicate chime than a whistle. Link rises gradually and beams, laughing to himself. He finally did it. He takes his torch and lights it, making sure he’s still able to see while following the wind. With renewed energy and hope, he makes way for the road ahead.

* * *

The forest fog clears up: the air becomes lighter, the sun begins to shine through the foliage, and the trees are no longer dead. The young adventurer is bewildered by how life began to sprout again so deep in these woods. He goes through a large log tunnel and hears the somewhat familiar sound of Koroks hiding around. He chuckles, seeing the small wooden creatures. They all happily wave at him, giving their signature laughs. Link feels wave of relief come over him, feeling he was safe here. His gaze takes in the sights of the tranquil clearing until his eyes lay on a sword. His entire body stops moving; his heart skips a beat. The sword looks like it’s been through one hell of a battle. It’s handle is cracked, it’s chipped in a few places, and even the blade itself is rusted. Yet somehow, Link feels it’s the most incredibly weapon he’s ever seen. He feels drawn to it and makes his way over to it in a trance-like state.  
  
Suddenly, a loud yawn echoes, “Hmm, Who is that? Did I doze off again?” The hero steps back in awe at the large tree: it begun to speak. “Well, well…it’s you. You finally decided to return. Better late than never,” the tree chuckles. “After 100 years, I’d nearly given up hope on seeing you again. Even my patience has its limits you know.” The Koroks begin to pop from their trees to look at Link and their guardian. The blonde burrows his brow, looking confused and frustrated. Why can’t he remember any of this?!  
  
“That look on your face tells me that you have no recollection of me, however,” the tree states sadly. “I have watched Hryule since time immemorial. Many have referred to me over the ages as the Deku Tree.” His face gestures towards the sword, “That is the weapon created by the ancient Goddess. The sword that seals the darkness; that only the Chosen Knight can wield against the Calamity Ganon.” The hero looks at the sword, and realizes it must’ve ended up in that state due to the Calamity that plagues the land.  
  
“Believe it or not, it was actually you who wielded that sword 100 years ago.” Link’s eyes widen in surprise. He really must’ve died if this was the extent of his memory loss. “But I must warn you to take extreme caution,” the Deku Tree warns, “The Sword stands as a test to anyone who would dare attempt to posses it.” The guardian tree looks over the body of the young knight, “As you are now, I can not say whether you are worthy or not.” The Koroks begin to mimic the actions described by the tree, “If you were to lose the sword in any sort of weakened state, you would surely lose your life where you stand.” Link grimaces, looking at the blade. Can something made by Her Grace really try and kill him? The Deku Tree then lets out a hearty laugh, “Ahahah. Best of luck, young one."  
  
Link stares at the sword; a sense of longing overcomes him. He carefully steps up to the pedestal and grabs the hilt. A jolt of emotion and pain course through his body. _**“Master,”**_ he hears her voice call out again. He jumps back in both surprise and discomfort. He takes another look at the blade, eyeing it cautiously. Could the sword, herself be talking to him? It was crazy, but considering the large tree talking and looming over him; it wasn’t outside the realm of possibility at this point. The hero would take a deep breathe and steel his mind. He plants his feet firmly on the ground and begins to draw out the sword.

As he’s taking out the sword, an immense blight of agony courses through his body. Link winces in anguish, unable to vocalize his pain. **_“Master, no.”_** He hears her voice again it only fuels him more to try and reach her.  
  
“Hnggh,” he grunts, pulling the sword more as he feels the life force being drained from his body.

 ** _“Master, I request you cease. You’ll die!”_** her tone sounded pleading, desperate even.  
  
“N-nyeh!” he barely manages to choke out a sound, determined to see this through to the end. Brief glimpses of him, fighting monsters suddenly flash through his eyes. He can see himself, but wearing different clothing, different green tunics, fighting ferocious beasts with the blade in hand. His body his rocked to the core as it starts to spasm under the strain. He gets flashes of himself failing, falling, dying by the hands of a tall, dark, red-headed man. He has the aura of a beast, yet it feels so familiar. He’s only felt it with…the Calamity. The revelation sends another surge of pain through him as he feels himself buckling under the stress.  
  
**_“LINK, PLEASE, STOP!”_** He hears her voice break through the images assailing him. He lets go of the sword, letting it drop back into the pedestal and stumbles backwards. He kneels, breathing deeply, trying to compose himself. What on Hyrule was that? He’s never experienced something so mentally and physically straining. At least, from what he can remember.  
  
“It seems you need to get stronger,” the Deku Tree breaks his train of thoughts. The young man looks up at the tree, with mild shame. “You’ve lost a lot of power in the last 100 years, but it’s not your fault,” the tall guardian reassures him, “The Master Sword acts like this because it’s to ward those off who are unworthy.” Link grimaces: was he unworthy? “You were able to wield it before and I have faith you’ll be able to wield it again. But you must find yourself.” The young man nods with a determined look in his eyes. It’s true, he really doesn’t know who he is or what his role is. But by getting stronger and recollecting who he was, maybe he’ll be able to pull the sword.

* * *

After resting in the bed the Koroks lovingly made for him, and buying a few items with the little rupees he’s managed to scrounge up, he begins to set off on his quest again. He looks at the Sheika Slate and the points of interest. He decides to head Northwest, to Vah Medoh figuring he’ll see more shrines and get to know the land better. He waves goodbye to the Deku Tree and thanks him for guidance. He activates the Slate to warp to a shrine closer to his goal. As he’s beginning to phase out, he hears her voice again, **_“Good luck Master. I’ll be waiting.”_**


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's freed his fallen comrades from the Divine Beasts. He's conquered many Shrine Trials. He's reclaimed nearly all of his memories. But something feels missing, still. And the voice of the Master Sword is the key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm decently proud at how this turned out. I hope you all enjoy the read.

“Well, as much as I like taking the scenic route, we’re going a little overboard with the detour, Mr. Hero,” a mildly irritated voice whines.  
  
“Revali,” a soft spoken tone responds, “Link’s managed to free us from our imprisonment. I believe I can trust his judgement.”  
  
“Well I suppose yes, but-“ the bird spirit in question would try to argue back.  
  
“C’mon, listen to Mipha. I’m sure our Hylian champion knows what he’s doing,” a loud voice bellows out a laugh.  
  
“Now Daruk,” a more graceful elegant sounding tone speaks, “I understand where you and Mipha are coming from. But let’s not be too harsh on Revali now~” Urbosa laughs a little as the other spirits of the fallen champions chuckle at the increasingly flustered Rito guardian.  
  
Link lets out a bit of a chuckle as well, looking over the map in his Sheika Slate. It’s amazing to him, to see how much he’s been able to cover in the time he’s been awake. It’s been a long arduous journey; fighting off the beasts plaguing the land, the various robotic guardians out to destroy him on sight, searching for his lost memories, and most importantly, freeing his fallen friends from the Blights. The young hero smiles bittersweetly; his failure from 100 years ago cost him and Hyrule everything. Each memory uncovered sent Link a mix of intense emotions.  
  
He was incredibly happy to remember his friends, which acted as a family to him. He couldn’t help but respect Urbosa’s guidance and motherly nature to the rest of them. He loved Daruk’s unconditional support and brotherly attitude, even a century later now.Part of him even likes the rivalry he had with Revali, and there was an underlying sense of understanding between them. He feels a little guilty about not being able to return Mipha’s affections for him, but he couldn’t imagine a life without knowing her. He wonders how he was able to function at the start of his adventure until now.  
  
And that’s when the pain and sorrow hits him. When the weight of his failure begins to eat at him. He did forget them; he let them die. Sure, he didn’t make the Calamity awaken the beasts and create the Blights, but his inexperience and weakness led them to their graves in the Divine Beasts. Continuing that train of thought, his mind flashes at Zelda. The voice guiding him was a stark contrast to the first memories he had of her. The once brash, more curious defiant girl now spoked with an air of regality and grace. She became the princess her father saw as, and even more so. The memory at Fort Hateno proved it.  
  
He scrolls to the picture, recalling the memory. She managed to awaken her latent power and save him. But something in that memoir stood out to him: the sword. While he slipped into a very critical condition, the sword spoke to Zelda. He didn’t know what it said to her, but the glow, the noise it made, the faint whisper he could almost make out; it reminded him of the voice he heard in the woods. It seem as it was a lifetime ago now, and it struck him as almost selfish considering the circumstances now, but the sword was still his personal goal. **_“Good luck Master. I’ll be waiting,”_** her voice still lingered in his mind.  
  
“LINK!” Revali’s shout finally breaks the young man’s train of thought. Link’s eyes open wide and lets out a gasp in shock. “For Hylia’s sake, we’ve been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now. We can only stand by for so long before returning to our Beasts.”  
  
Ignoring the bird’s whining, Mipha puts a hand on his shoulder, “Did you recall something?” Link explains to his companions that he feels mostly back at full capacity having remembered the past. But he feels like there’s something missing, and that the Master Sword is the key to that final door.  
  
Daruk strokes his chin, “Well, it was your weapon all those years ago buddy. It has a special _Link_ with you, haha!” The blonde-haired hero lets out a bit of a chuckle at the pun.  
  
“Link,” Urbosa calls his attention, “That sword has to power to seal the darkness. Even if you feel like you’re ready, it’s an important asset in finally vanquishing the Calamity. But you also have to do this for yourself; that weapon is a part of you.” He nods and smiles, thanking the tall Gerudo warrioress for understanding. The spirits begin to flicker, indicating they must return to rest before aiding Link again.  
  
“Alright, we’ll let you do this side quest thing. And if you could wield the sword when you were a numbskull then, you should be able to do it now without much of a problem,” Revali smirks. Link huffs and crosses his arms playfully. The Champions bid their farewells for now, leaving the hero to his task. He selects the shrine near the Great Deku tree and warps to his location.

* * *

The blue-tunic adventurer fades in and stretches a bit; warping still felt a little surreal to him. He waves hello the Koroks who happily greet the hero. They’ve welcomed him as one of their own after passing their trials and his frequent visits to Hestu. He sees the large Korok in question who waves and shakes his instruments to Link.The hero smiles warmly and makes his way to the Great Deku Tree.  
  
“Ah here again young one? Do you feel strong enough to finally reclaim your Sword?” Link looks up at the tree and nods. He starts to tell the Great Deku Tree of the journey so far. Of how he was able to reclaim the Divine Beasts from Ganon’s control and that’s done roughly three dozen of the Shrines’ trials. He bashfully scratches his head admitting he doesn’t have an exact number. The old wooden guardian lets out a a hearty laugh, “Fret not for the exact number, boy. But I am impressed. Not long ago you came here seeking answers, confused. And now I see you nearly restored to your former glory.” He makes a small gesture towards the weapon, “But power isn’t the same as strength. You can wield incredible weapons and abilities, but true strength lies in the courage of the heart.”

The young hero nods, with a determined look in his eyes. “There it is, the passion inside of you. The light shining within you grew so dim, but now it roars with the bravery of a true Champion. I believe you are ready. I believe you can properly wield the Master Sword again as its rightful owner. But you won’t know yourself until you try, young one.” Link takes a breath and readies himself. He was caught off-guard last time, but now he knows better. He knows he’s ready for the upcoming torment. He plants his feet firmly on the ground, grabs a firm hold of the hilt and starts to drag the sword out again.  
  
Once more, he feels pain overtake his body and shock him to the core. ** _“Master,”_** he hears her voice again. He grits his teeth and continues to pull the blade out. His mind is overwhelmed with images and visions of the other versions of him: fighting and failing again. The aching only gets worse as more of his life-force feels drained. The logical part of his mind wants to let go. **_“Master I believe in you. Please, don’t fail me as I failed you.”_** Failure, the word echoed in his mind. He grunts and shakes off the voice of common sense. He can’t stop now, he’s failed so many people before. He won’t let it happen again, not to his friends, not to Zelda and not to…the sword spirit. His mind starts to get an echo of a memory and it only fuels his determination.

The visions he sees show him defeated by the hands of Ganon and his various forms; but they start to change. He sees more timelines of himself vanquishing the evils of the land, Master Sword in hand. He finally realizes what the sword and the Deku Tree were putting him on trial for. He’s failed before, but what matters is how he’s able to recover from the failure and defeat the darkness’s hold on both Hyrule and himself. A final surge of pain sends Link reeling, but he stays his ground. He’s incredibly close to freeing it…freeing her. “HIYAH!” he yells out, and with every last ounce of strength he could muster, pulls the last of the blade out from its stone encasement. The rusted weapon glows and Link feels a part of him connect again.

 ** _“Master,”_** he hears her whisper to him. He lets out a tear of joy and nostalgia, pressing his head against the blade.

He softly calls out her name, “Fi,” and raises the Master Sword skyward.

* * *

The young hero blinks and feels a little perplexed viewing the scene before him. This was completely new to him, watching a memory that he wasn’t personally there for. He stands in silence looking at Zelda resting and kneeling against the sword. _“Your master will come for you. Until then, you can rest safely here. Although the Slumber of Restoration will certainly deprive him of his memories, please trust me when I say I know he will arrive before you yet again.”_  
  
_“If I maybe so bold…what is it that you are planning to do next, Princess?” the great tree asks her._  
  
_“The Master Sword, I heard it speak to me. It seems as if my role is unfinished. There is still something I must do,”_ she smiles at the tree. Link couldn’t believe it; even in his absence, there she was, guiding him and helping Zelda. The Princess discusses her part to play and her final message to Link. The Great Deku tree reassures her that she’ll be able to tell him whatever words were left unsaid in due time, herself. She grabs the sacred weapon by the handle and gently pushes it into the stone, letting it wait for his arrival. The world turns to white as the memory fades out.

* * *

Link opens his eyes and freezes; the world was still white around him. He would have normally awoken from the trance by now. As he glances around, trying to see why he was still there, he sees a faint blue light. He cautiously walks towards it as it begins to take shape. The figure would appear as a sleek blue metallic feminine figure. Her clothing,: a rich purple robe with blue and purple sleeves, and dark leggings with teal cross-patterns were in shambles. They were torn and mangled, ripped in various parts. Link slows his pace down to a halt seeing the condition she was in. He notices more injuries on the sword spirit. The gem in the center of her chest was cracked, and she had notable rust coating parts of her neck, face and hair. She smiles and bows gently, “It’s good to see you again, Master.”  
  
The young hero’s eyes start to tear up, but he holds back the urge to break in front of her. He walks towards her at a gradual pace and gently places a hand on her cheek. “Fi,” he whispers her name again.  
  
Her cheeks turn a darker shade of blue as she averts her gaze, “It pleases me you…remember me Master.” He chuckles softly and lets his forehead rest against hers. He reminds her that he’s no-one’s master and he’s really only Link. The sword spirit shifts slightly, lifting her head to see his face, “My calculations would suggest you’re back to remembering who you are, Link.” The Hylian smiles warmly and nods. He’s overwhelmed being able to see her again, to recognize her once more. A few moments pass before he breaks the silence and asks her why she had sealed herself off from him. She turns away from him, hanging her head. Link puts a hand on her shoulder and states he’ll never be angry with her; he just wants to know why.

Fi speaks in a tone laced with shame and regret. “Master, as you’ve seen when you tried to pull me out, this isn’t our only lifetime together.” He nods, following along as she continues, “And this isn’t the first time I’ve lost you either.” He mind flashes to being defeated at the hands of the Dark Beast. “Normally, at the end of the quest, I’m put to rest until I’m needed once more and you get to live your life happily. But there’s a timeline where you fall. Where I..failed you.” Her voice, still with a robotic undertone starts to break, “I can rest easily, knowing you’re alive and well because of our bond. Your happiness is mine. But in the timeline that you fell,” she tenses up and lets a few tears fall, “that despair nearly destroyed me. Hyrule plunged into an era of ruin because I couldn’t protect you.”  
  
The sword spirit starts to weep gently, letting more of her tears flow. Link grabs a hold of the sword spirit and lightly wraps his arms around her. “The cycle was reset. As Impa informed you, Ganon when awakening to this new form known as the Calamity, broke Demise’s wheel of fate.” The blonde-haired champion recalls a long-forgotten memory of his first quest, as the Goddess’s hero. “I-if you died here, there would be a probability that you would no longer…exist. The Spirit of the Hero was no longer bound to fight the darkness. I couldn’t take that chance.” Link begins to softly caress her hair. Even with some of the rust, it was smooth and soft to the touch. The young man’s heart breaks; she cared for him. Goddess, she wanted him safe at all costs. That’s when it hits him; the last memory was hers. Because of the sacred bond they share he was able to see her guide Zelda and save him.

He slowly turns her around in his arms, still holding her. She doesn’t dare look at him out of guilt. He asks her that if putting him in the Shrine of Restoration ran the possibility of her never being reawakened, why did she suggest so to begin with? Why put herself at that big of a risk? She looks up at him and states simply, “Your survival and well-being matters to me more than my own. Even if you forgot about me, as long as you were alive and well, it’d be enough.” Link finally breaks and lets out a few tears as he smiles. He considers himself the luckiest person in the realm having her devotion and protection. He places a hand under her chin, gently lifting her face more. He lowers his to have his lips meet hers and kisses the Sword Spirit.

Fi would freeze for a few moments before happily kissing her hero in return. Link’s memories would shuffle through various moments of him holding, kissing and being close to her in his other lifetimes. A warm feeling overcomes them both as their souls finally feel complete. Link breaks from it and holds her in his arms more; afraid of letting go. She wraps her tattered sleeves around his figure. She smiles, “I will always protect you Link.”

* * *

Link’s eyes open as he finally comes back to reality. Seeing his return back the Korok Forest, he swings the Master Sword with renewed heart and determination. The Great Deku Tree speaks, “The memory you saw happened 100 years ago. When you were separated from the sword, the Princess thought to bring it here. Where she knew it would be safe, under my watch. She continues to fight, trapped deep within the confines of Hyrule Castle, She’s never given up on the faith that you will return.” He pauses then lets out a large grin, “It would do me much good to see her smile again.”  
  
Link nods and thanks the old wooden guardian. He says that he needs the strength of a few more trials. That he needs to see this through to very end before he can properly rescue Zelda. He bids him and Koroks a short farewell, saying he’ll be back soon. Link takes a look at the Slate and warps off, smiling to himself.

* * *

The young hero arrives at his humble home in Fort Hateno. He still needs to talk to Bolson about upgrading the furniture but, it was enough for now. He unequips his gear and leaves it in the main area; save for the Master Sword. Heading upstairs, he takes the sword and examines it. It’s still rusted and out of its fully charged state. He figures there must be a way to fully restore it, but he’s just happy to have her by his side again. The blade glows and emits a tone, indicating that Fi’s still alive and well. He closes his eyes and concentrates, trying to reach her.  
  
He finds himself back in the white space area, but he feels the aura in it be much more still and calm. The spirit fades in and looks a little surprised, “Master Link, I didn’t expect to see you here so soon.”  
  
Link smiles and holds her close again, “You once told me, that many people had given me thanks. And that you wished you’d told me that yourself.”  
  
Her face becomes flushed in a darker blue, “Yes, that is correct. That was…when I said goodbye to you, believing I’d never awaken from my slumber.”  
  
He smirks and chuckles lightly before resting his head against hers, “I don’t believe I ever returned the favor. Thank you…Fi. For everything.” He leans in to kiss her once more, to which she shyly returns and deepens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making Link have as much minimal actual dialogue as possible was a pretty decent challenge. But I figured having the narration describe his actions and words was a decent workaround. And as for more Zelda stories, I might do a series of one-shots with Link and Fi, using this as a jumping off point. I do really love the idea of having her still guide Link and watching him cause chaos in open world Hyrule. Either way, thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonder day/night.

**Author's Note:**

> And so ends the first part. I really wanted a reason as to why Link would seek out the Master Sword in-game and not the player wanting to go look for it. I think the bond Link and Fi share is something really special. Anyway, thank for you reading and see ya around.


End file.
